Count Down The Moons
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Tonks is kidnapped by Greyback and he demands a fight from Remus Lupin or else... Implied Rape. Fighting obviously
1. The Kidnap

Yet another Tonks and Remus one. I just really like them at the moment.  
I was watching the new movie with a scene where Remus see's Greyback while he was with Tonks and I got this idea of if Greyback kidnapped Tonks and demanded that Remus give himself up.  
This will include, fighting (so blood and broken bones) and implied rape  
So here ya go!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Tonks kissed Remus lightly on the lips before standing up straight. She held baby Teddy on her hip and made him wave. They where heading out to do some shopping in Diagon Alley. Remus had to stay behind because he had to do business for the Order._**

**_"Say goodbye to daddy" Tonks said to Teddy_**

**_Teddy stuck his tongue out and shook his head, it was a new habbit of his._**

**_"Goodbye son" Remus chuckled_**

**_Tonks waved her final goodbye and left. Remus sighed and sat back, he better get back to work, but he really didnt want to. Remus sighed again and stood up, he then made his way to his private office._**

**_

* * *

_****_Tonks went into the first shop, it was full of books and Tonks needed a new 'Passing Pests' it was the best book of how to get rid of stupid magical bugs and annoying creatures. Teddy had gotten a hold of her last copy and ripped it apart. He was in trouble but she could never stay mad at him._**

**_When they went in they went to the counter. No one was there so Tonks waited. Soon she started to think. Looking around she saw other people asking for help and getting irritated because no one would come._**

**_"Excuse me where is everyone?" Tonks asked the nearest person to them_**

**_"We dont know we have been waiting for almost an hour, in a minute I am just going to leave the money and take the bloody book!" said a very upset wizard._**

**_Tonks saw a door behind the couter and slipped around, Teddy held on her hip. She stuck her head in and called out, when no one answered she frowned and stepped inside. Still looking around she stepped further in when she heard a voice._**

**_"...the truth" someone growled_**

**_"Better tell now, dont want him getting mad do you" squealed a high voice_**

**_Tonks recognised the voice but went deeper in and looked around until she found the sorce of the voices. Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback and the book shop owner. Tonks gasped and Greyback's sharp ears caught it, his head spun around and he looked at her, they stared at each other for a second when he came back._**

**_Growling he leaped at her. Tonks yelled and pulled out her wand as quick as she could "Expelliarmus!" she yelled and he fell back. Bellatrix roared and pulled out her wand, waving it she yelled "Stupify!" The spell narrowly missed Tonks' left ear, she yelled and ran, clinging Teddy to her chest now. She heard the running feet as the werewolf and witch followed him quickly._**

**_Tonks ran fast and slipped twice but stayed on her feet. Greyback growled loudly and viciously behind her. Bellatrix shrieked and waved her wand madly. Tonks was almost as the door when Greyback leapt in front of her grinning horribly. Bellatrix walked slowly round in front as well and she slowly took a step back._**

**_"Where are you going to run now? This is the only exit" Bellatrix smirked_**

**_Tonks quickly raised her wand and roared "Petricficus Totalas!" as Bellatrix fell she went to do the same spell on Greyback but he jumped forward and knocked her down, he wand flew out of her hand. She yelled as Teddy fell to the side and began to cry._**

**_"You're mine" Greyback growled_**

**_"Get off me you furry butt poodle!" Tonks screamed and struggled._**

**_Suddenly Greyback was knocked off of her, when she rolled over she saw Teddy holding the wand, sitting on the floor, smiling widly. Tonks jumped up and hurried, she grabbed him and ran, leaping over the still Bellatrix and passed the dizzy Greyback. She ran from the door, she yelled that there where death eaters here._**

**_People yelled and ran from the store, some even took books with them. Tonks ran as well, she fled the shop and made her way quickly away, she was safe now, thank god._**

**_Just as she was about to calm down and slow down to catch her breath she felt something knock her to the side. She dropped her son and smashed into a wolf. She heard screams and saw hands swiftly grabbed her son._**

**_Tonks stared at him as he took a step closer "You... and your son... are mine!"_**

**_

* * *

_****_Waking with a start. Remus sat up from his desk, he must have fallen asleep while working. He looked around and rubbed his eyes, then looked at the clock hanging above him. It was half nine._**

**_"Tonks" Remus called standing up and going down stairs._**

**_He searched the main room, the kitchin, dinning room, corridor, bedroom, bathroom and even the attic. She wasnt anywhere, and neither was Teddy. He was getting frantic. They should be back from the shops by now shouldnt they._**

**_"TONKS TEDDY!" he yelled as he tore through the house once again._**

**_No matter where he went of how loud he called he couldnt find them. He was now panicking more than ever and ran to grab his wand, he needed to contact the others and ask if they had seen her._**

**_Then suddenly he saw something come flying from the window, when he picked it up he saw it was a letter addressed to him. Remus stuck his head out of the window and looked around. A small owl in the distance was flying off away from him. He picked up the letter and ripped it open, the writting was scruffy but readable._**

_Dear Remus  
I meet a very pretty girl in the book shop, she had a son with her  
She is withe me now.  
Get this, this girl is that tramp you married, he son, your son, get it  
You wanna see either again then meet me.  
Monday Night, full moon.  
Midnight.  
Whoever wins gets the two. See you there._


	2. Rape

Ok here is Chapter two, this will involve torture and so will be kind of graphic.  
Please Review and thank you!

_**

* * *

**_

_**The room was dark and very cold. The floor was old, wooden, and filthy. There was one window, but it was bared and had planks of wood covering it, it only let in a small line of light that allowed you to see if someone was coming in. Tonks was tied up in the corner, her wrists bound to her ankles, she had a gag before but it was removed for some reason. Greyback had told her no matter what only he would be able to hear her.**_

**_He took her wand so she had no way of defending herself. He took Teddy from her, she yelled and pleaded but her just smirked, snorted and took him away. She didnt know if her baby was alived but she praid that her was, her baby, her little baby._**

**_She was very afraid and didn't know what to do. She wanted Remus, he wolf, her protector. But now she was alone and she was so so so scared! Just then the door opened and none other than the werewolf himself came into the dark room. She could tell it was him even if she couldnt see him because his breath came fast, short and loud, almost like a real wolf growling._**

**_He walked slowly, creaking with ever step, savage growling with every step. He was taking great pleasure in Tonks' fear and frustration. He kept walking until he was very near her, then he spoke quietly._**

**_"Hello dear"_**

**_Tonks whimpered in reply, fear making her feel like she was going to throw up._**

**_"Miss me?"_**

**_Tonks gathered courage, she wasnt going to let him walk over her without a fight. Lifting her shaken head she spat in his direction where she heard the voice. From the roar she guess she hit him, she didnt feel his breath on her face for a second so asumed that he had stood back to wipe his face. Then he was in front of her again, only closer, she felt his hot breath right on her face, only more now._**

**_"You bitch!" he growled darkly_**

**_Suddenly there was a lashing pain on her face as she gasped and swallowed a sob. He had scratched her face, she felt blood run down her eyes... cheeks... then slowly drip on the floor. He smirked and grabbed her face, squeezing tightly._**

**_"Look at me" he demanded_**

**_"Bit hard in the dark idiot" she hissed but inside she wasn't so cocky_**

**_"Shut it!" he growled_**

**_Tonks held her tongue but glared into the darkness. Greyback grinned and took hold of her wrists, he pulled her up and threw he against the wall, almost crushing her as he held her body in place. He gripped her shoulders tightly, almost crushing them. Tonks gasped but that didn't stop him from pushing her harder against the wall._**

**_"Hold still" Greyback growled_**

**_Tonks swallowed and shivered but did as he said, no idea what he was going to do to her. Suddenly he twisted her wrist and she screamed in pain as it snapped. A claw hands collided with her stomach as she lost her breath. Tonks wanted to gasp but found it impossible with his fist in her gut._**

**_Greyback chuckled and looked her up and down slowly._**

**_"You know" he whispered "You ain't bad lookin'"_**

**_"Piss off" she said and spat at him_**

**_Greyback just smirked this time and slowly ran his hands over her body. Tonks froze as his hand went to her cloak. Shivering she tried to push him away but he was so much stronger. He pushed against her and began to undo her clothes._**

**_Tonks yelled and tried to fight him off but he was too big and strong. He grinned viciously at her and began to slipped down his own clothes._**

**_Tonks screamed and cried but no matter how much she did he didn't stop._**

**_

* * *

_****_Remus went straight to Dumbledore as soon as he had re-read the letter four times. He was so angry with himself, he begged Tonks and Teddy be ok. He wouldnt forgive himself if Greyback hurt either of them. On his way to Dumbledore's office after he apparated just outside Hogwarts and stode inside, he found himself mumbling._**

**_"Knew this would happen" he muttered "knew marrying was a mistake" he mumbled "Now Tonks is paying for my stupidity" his voice rose "I am so stupid!" he shook "I shouldnt have done it, I should have left before things got out of hand" now he was almost shouting "Why did I have to be such a stupid coward"_**

**_"We all know that now dont we" smirked a voice_**

**_Remus spun around and saw the one and only Severus Snape standing there. His black cloak seemed to blow in the light touch of wind._**

**_"Severus not now, I must speak with Dumbledore" Remus said quickly_**

**_"The headmaster is not here" Snape said "Left for important task from the Minisrty"_**

**_"Left" remus gasped, jaw dropping._**

**_"Can I help?" he asked with fake innocence_**

**_Remus ignored his mock and hurried back out of the castle. He didnt have Dumbledore to help him and he needed to get Tonks back. He only had two days! He had no other choice. Remus was going to face Greyback._**


	3. The Vile

Ok here is Chapter two, this will involve torture and so will be kind of graphic.  
Please Review and thank you!

* * *

**_Remus was very unsure, he didnt know how to handle this. He would like to tell someone, but was afraid they would tell him not to go and Tonks could get hurt if they tried anything else. The only main problem he found was how he was going to actually do it. Even if he did go there during the full moon and won, he would attack Tonks and Teddy afterwards. But then if he took wolfsbane then he wouldnt be near strong enough to fight Greyback. He was stuck!_**

**_He felt lonley as he walked along, almost afraid. He couldnt hurt Tonks. He would hate himself, he might even do something drastic if he hurt his wife and baby._**

**_"What are you hiding?" asked a voice making him jump_**

**_Spinning around on the field he saw Severus standing, arms crossed, black robs blowing in the light wind, his greasy hair was still hanging by his face. Remus frowned and shivered just realizing how cold the winter snow was._**

**_"Severus, I didnt see you" Remus gasped_**

**_"I noticed, you where too busy ranting to yourself" Severus smirked_**

**_"Em, you heard that huh?" Remus blushed_**

**_"A little hard not to I'm afraid" Serevus sneered_**

**_"Look its nothing" he sighed_**

**_"Well if its nothing you wont mind telling me?"_**

**_"Severus, dont, just go!" he snapped_**

**_Severus however did not so much as move. Remus was getting rather annoyed now. He went to turn, to just leave but Severus walked swiftly in front of him._**

**_"Severus move!" he snapped_**

**_"No, you know me, big nose" he smirked sarcasticly with malice._**

**_"Severus you know full well it was only James and Sirius that made fun of you for that" Remus sighed "In fact I dont know why you hated ME so much"_**

**_"You know very well why I dislike you" Severus hissed_**

**_Remus sighed once again. He tried to side step him, or just go a different way but Severus seemed to be able to surround and stop him everytime._**

**_"Severus what do you want?"_**

**_"The truth for starters" he said_**

**_"Ok, ok" Remus moaned. He then explained about getting the letter and about everything he had been thinking. He explained about his dilema of not knowing what to do._**

**_"So that is why you wanted to see Dumbledore" he mused aloud_**

**_"Yes" Remus nodded_**

**_"...I may have something to help" Severus whispered_**

* * *

**_Feeling cold and shaken. Her body hurt and she was rather hungry. Tonks couldnt feel more scared if she was in front of Lord Voldemort himself._**

**_Greyback had his way with her and then left, she was miserable she wished for nothing more than to be anywhere but here._**

* * *

**_"Severus why are you doing this?" Remus asked_**

**_"I have my reasons Lupin" Snape replied_**

**_"But-"_**

**_"Do I take it you do not wish for my help?"_**

**_"No!" he said quickly "No I need help I do"_**

**_"Ok them, be quiet" Snape said_**

**_Snape searched through his cuboard, looking hard._**

**_"What are you looking for?" Remus asked_**

**_"A special potion to help you" Snape replied_**

**_"What will it do?"_**

**_"It will enhance all you wolfen skills while at the same time allowing you to remain your human brain, you will not be as savage but I am sure if you really want to protect Tonks then you will find the power to finish Greyback off" Snape explained_**

**_"Really? Thank you Severus! Thank you!"_**

**_"Forget it" Snape muttered_**

**_"But Severus this-" Remus began_**

**_"No I mean it" Snape snapped closing the cuboard and holding up a vile "The minute you get this in your hands you have no idea who gave it to you. I dont want one mention of it and I dont want you to repay me, understand!"_**

**_"Um..." Remus was now very confused "But then why are you helping me?"_**

**_"I told you" Snape snarled "My reasons are my own"_**

**_Remus blinked again when Snape walked over and opened the door, holding out the vile in front of it like a dog so he would jump through a hoop. Remus wasnt sure if this was a personal insult do to his condition or if he was just trying to get him to leave without realizing what it looked like._**

**_And with that he was out of the room, Vile clutched to his chest, panting and shaking, he was going to save Tonks and Teddy if it was the last thing he did. And that was a promise._**

* * *


	4. Getting Ready

Ok here is Chapter two, this will involve torture and so will be kind of graphic.  
Please Review and thank you!

* * *

**_He was meeting Greyback tomorrow. He wished it was today, he just wanted to do it, to fight and save his family. The main thing going through his mind was that it was his faul, that he should never have done that to her._**

**_Remus couldnt just sit around, he had to move. At first he tried running around but that didnt help. Then he tried to just walk around, even pace in his home but once again it just made him more frustraited._**

**_Waiting..._**

**_Waiting..._**

**_Waiting..._**

**_Remus roared and threw all the paper he was working on, onto the floor. He couldnt take just waiting!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Teddy squealed with laughter. Greyback scowled at him as he held the child by his ankle. It was a strange child. It had the smell of a werewolf but at the same time it showed no recognisable talent. Maybe if the child was bitten, then he would be twice as strong. But then a doss of werewolf could also kill him._**

**_Greyback snorted as Teddy tried to grab at his face. He then dropped the baby in the small box of the room. He then left, time to get ready._**

**_

* * *

_**

Remus was getting ready. It was far too early to be getting ready but he was so bored he just couldnt wait. He was wearing the right clothes, they were easy to move in but also they wouldnt stop him from turning into the werewolf.

Fidgiting a lot he began to bit his nails and nibbling his lip a lot.

He took a few deep breaths. Then, when he was ready, he made his way to the meeting spot early. He hoped maybe Greyback would already be there setting up so they could start quickly.

* * *

**_Greyback was getting ready. It was almost time to go. Well for him, he had to set up everything of course. Which meant a lot of work._**

**_First he would have to set Teddy up. He was going to be a lot easier than the girl. He didnt scream or struggle when Greyback grabbed him._**

**_He carefully went to the meeting place but stopped when he saw that Lupin was already waiting. He couldn't go out there, Remus would never sit back while he set the two up. Growling quietly he went back and thought for a second. He would have to take them somewhere else and then come back for Lupin, it would be easiest._**

**_Going back he looked around and a space, it wasnt good as the last one but it would do for leaving them. He set Teddy up in the air and then went back for Tonks. She screamed loudly and he had to gag her in case Lupin heard. He tied her up as well and then slowly made his way to meet Lupin._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Lupin was beginning to get very impatient. He was storming around and growling to himself. Began to bit his lips and even began to taste a lot of blood when Greyback finally showed up. He smirked and strode over, not even speaking.**

"Ready there Remus?" he asked casually

"Where are Tonks and Teddy" Remus hissed

"Safe, if you win, I will lead you to them" Greyback smirked

"What is this fight?"

"To the death"

"Then how will you lead me"

"Look, you will be in your wolf form, you know their scent, so just bloody follow it now come on!" Greyback was beginning to grow impatient.

"..." Remus looked off where Greyback had come "How do I know their not already dead?"

"Fine wait here!" Greyback roared and stormed off

Remus stood waiting, he was almost ready to change, but it would have to wait. He held the vile in his hand ready to take it. He wasnt sure when, if he should do it exactly before the fight or if he should take it a little earlier, give it time to work.

Before he could make up his mind Greyback was striding back to him. Carrying a unconsious Tonks and squealing Teddy. Remus shouted at him but he tied them to a tree and turned around.

"Now are you ready?" Greyback asked

"Yes" he said taking the potion

"The change will be on us soon, now it ends" Greyback smirked

* * *


	5. Fight

Ok here is Chapter two, this will involve torture and so will be kind of graphic.  
Please Review and thank you!

* * *

**_Remus stood opposite. He had taken the vile and felt it running through his body. The moon sat on one of the many grey clouds shinning like a silver rose in the darkness. Everyone seemed so dark but when his werewolf senses kicked in he would be able to see everything as clear as day._**

**_Greyback stood, grinning already like that bloody thirsty wolf he was to become. A cool gust of wind blew over them both. Greyback pulled of his coat and stood in a pair of strange shorts. Remus just let his large coat drop to the floor and stood there._**

**_Sweat trickeling down Remus' forehead, hands clenched into tight fists, he was shaking, obviously nervous but desperatly trying to hide it from Greyback, he knew this would most likely give him a advantage._**

**_Then he felt the change. His skin pulling and stretching, his bone snapping to different shapes. This was the part he hated the most and he really wished he could skip it. Hair sprouted all over his skin at a fast pace. Teeth cutting out of his gums and eyes being molded._**

**_When it was done, both stood, leaning over, panting hard. Even Greyback had to breath after such intense pain. Remus felt his mind buzzing, he still had his mind only he felt the werewolf power within him increase! He looked up in time to be tackled down by Greyback. He still needed rest but he recovered quickly and was first to attack._**

**_Greyback bit into his shoulder, blood gushing into his mouth. Remus howled in pain and kicked Greyback in the stomach and clawed at his face. It was no use, Greyback kept his teeth, dug deeply into his shoulder blade._**

**_Greyback chuckled with his mouth full and dug his claws deeper into his chest. Remus reached up and dug his wolfen claw into his eye. Greyback roared in pain and jumped back._**

**_Remus used this time to leap to his feet, growling at him. They circled eachother slowly for a while, Remus waited for Greyback to pounce again but when he didnt he decided it was his turn._**

**_Not waisting another second he ran at Greyback and jumped slightly in the air. He didnt, however, expect Greyback to twist sharply, exposing his back and kicking out with his hind legs, smacking Remus hard in the face and confusing him long enough to jump on and pin down._**

**_Remus roared and struggled but was still slightly dazed from the kick. Greyback chuckled and held him down with ease, like he was a small child instead of a full werewolf. Growling lowly he bent down and snarled in his ear._**

**_Twisting his head, Remus tried to look at Tonks or Teddy, but Greyback blocked his view. He snarled and smirked, showing large blood stained pointed teeth. Remus growled and tried to bit his nose but he moved back to quickly._**

**_He was playing with him like a toy, making the fight last as long as he could. Maybe to torment him, maybe because he honestly loved the play with his food, but either way, Remus was usless like this. And he needed to get out of it if he was to help Tonks and his son._**

**_Thinking fast Remus managed to roll over and and lean up, biting Greyback's jaw hard. Greyback roared and tried to pull back but Remus had a tight hold. Eventually he pulled to hard and ripped quite a lot of skin and fur from his jaw._**

**_Not waisting a second he leaped to his feet and jumped on Greyback. Greyback, who was unprepaired, fell to the ground himself and tried to roll around to get back up again but was unable to. Remus made sure he held him tight to the ground, he wanted to look around for his family but was afraid of giving Greyback even the slightest chance of escape._**

**_Greyback roared at him but Remus just sharply cut into his back, stopping him where he was. Remus knew he wasnt to be like Greyback, he had to finish this off to save them. But something was stopping him. He wasnt sure what, he had killed werewolves before, especially when they had indangered family or friends, sometimes both._**

**_Greyback growled at him and he snarled back. He was thinking and needed time. Unfortunatly, time was something he didnt have. While he had been thinking hard about why he couldnt kill the werewolf, Greyback had managed to free his arm and twist into a potion where he could slash at his eye._**

**_Blinded by the attack Remus instantly jumped back and off of him. Greyback leaped to his feet and jumped at Remus without a moments hesitation. His clawed at his chest before kicking his stomach, then digging his teeth deep into his arm and dragging him along, shaking his head back and forth._**

**_Remus howled in pain and snarled, latching his teeth on Greyback's ear and ripping hard. Blood fell against his face and onto his eyes, he shut them and continued to pull. Eventually a large bit of skin was torn off._**

**_Greyback roared and swiped digging his claws into Remus' shoulders. They began to roll around comically at first but then the more they did, the more blood flew into the air and splashed onto the ground like rain drops._**

**_Both bloody, bruised and in pain they jumped apart and stared at each other, yellow eyes gleaming in the moon light. Remus howled at him, Greyback howled back in seconds they where running at each other like any other savage pack of werewolves. But unlike any other savage pack of werewolves, Remus still had his brains, his mind and he had a plan._**

**_Just when they were about to smash into each other, Remus jumped into the air and landed by a tree, Greyback snarled and spun around racing at him once again. Remus waited and jumped over him just like before. He did this more than six or seven times, Greyback howling hatefully. He didnt like this game, he wanted to fight with bloody and horror while Remus wanted to use his brains, win and save his family._**

**_Finally Remus landed in front of a large solid pine tree, Greyback running at him with full force, thinking that this time he will catch him. But instead of grabbing him, Greyback watched as Remus jumped into the air once again. Greyback didnt stop running but lifted his head, watching him, not realizing he was about to run into the pine tree._**

**_He smashed into it and fell back, snarling and gagging on the blood that filled his mouth. He waved his claws around over him, expecting Remus to pounce on him while he was down, but instead he just stood watching, waiting for the next chance. Using his brain._**

**_It didnt take too long for Greyback to be on his feet once more. And soon he was running right back at Remus again. Remus began to run away, Greyback laughed thinking he was afraid, that he wasnt going to face him and began to give chase._**

**_Greyback loved a good chase, it excited him, made him more blood thirsty. Remus however hated them, especially if he was the one being chased. His heart beat against his chest knowing that at any moment he could be dragged down by fangs and teeth. But he didnt give up hope. Remembering Tonks' smile and Teddy's laugh pushed him on._**

**_Jumping puddles and crushing sticks Remus ran carefully to the place he had passed on his way here. While Greyback skipped half of the twigs but jumping madly and landed in half of the puddles._**

**_Finally he found the spot and jumped over a extremly large puddle and landed on the other side, he ran for a little longer then stopped and looked back. Greyback jumped and landed directly in the puddle which happened to be deeper than he thought and he sank right through the muddy bottom._**

**_On his way his Remus had fallen into this puddle and gotten stuck himself, the only way he got out was because he was human and managed to think smartly. He doubted very much that an animal like Greyback would be able to get out of it._**

**_Slowly making his way around, he ran back to Tonks and Teddy. He got there to see Tonks looking around, wide awake, desperate for her son, when she saw Remus she thought it was Greyback and began to struggle madly._**

**_As he got closer she stopped. Remus reached over with a large claw and cut the rope and gag that had been placed around her mouth. She gasped and looked up as he then untied Teddy who also sat squealing and laughing up at him._**

**_"...Remus?" Tonks gasped_**

**_Remus smiled as she flew her arms around his neck, burrying her face and smiling. Teddy continued to squeal again._**

**_Remus felt the moon lowering, he had been fighting for a whole night, was very tied and very bloody. He felt the magic of the moon slowly pulling back from him and shrinking, he felt his body changing. Changing back hurt almost as much as changing._**

**_Hair shooting back into his body and bones snapping back into place. Teeth cutting onto his gums as they changed back to normal. Claws shrinking and breathing speeding. He felt a little sick but it was nothing he hadnt felt before normally however he was actually unconsious._**

**_Soon he was back to his normal human form and apart from the wounds he recieved from Greyback and the pounding heach ache, he was fine._**

**_"Lets go home Tonks" Remus whispered_**

**_Tonks holds Teddy tightly and throws herself against Remus crying. He held her close and sighed deeply when he heard a low horrible angry voice._**

**_"You think I am that easy to lose Lupin!"_**


	6. Safe And Sound

Ok here is Chapter two, this will involve torture and so will be kind of graphic.  
Please Review and thank you!

* * *

**_Remus only had time to push Tonks before Greyback landed on him. He roared in pain and lashed out but Greyback had a good grip. Punching Remus in the face and digging his mishapen broken nails into the skin by his ear, ripping and tugging, trying to pull it right off._**

**_"GREYBACK! GET OFF MY HUSBAND!" Tonks suddenly screamed, she raised Remus' wand which he dropped and pointed it at him "STUPIFY!"_**

**_Greyback was thrown off of Remus and smashed into the nearest tree, he jumped back up and ran at Tonks once again but this time she was quicker._**

**_"STUPIFY!" she cried again and once again she knocked him back into the same tree, he jumped up, dizzy and woozy but ran at her once again, this time diving for Teddy who, in the confusion, had began to crawl for his father. Tonks saw this and roared at him "Get away from my son! PERTIFICUS TOTALAS!"_**

**_Arms and legs snapping stiff, falling to the ground, unable to move. Struggeling and growling but unable to break the spell, Greyback had to watch as Tonks stood over him, shaking, angry._**

**_"uhhh" Remus moaned as Teddy grabbed his bloody arm_**

**_"REMUS!" Tonks cried and ran to his side "Remus? Are you alright? Speak to me!"_**

**_"T...Tonks" he said slowly, he was clutching his head where Greyback's hand had dug in. As a werewolf his wounds had heals so they were not so bad, still bleeding and needing medical attention, just not as bad, but since he was human when Greyback's hand dug into his skull he wasnt doing so good "G... Get help"_**

**_"I cant leave you" she whispered_**

**_"You... wont b...be doing good... By... just watching... m... me die Tonks" he gave a forced smile but it just brought tears to her eyes._**

**_"Ok, dont you die on me Remus" she picked up Teddy and hurried to get help_**

**_She ran for no more than fiteen minutes when she got out of the woods and saw Severus Snape. Tonks never trusted Snape, found him dodgy, but she was in desperate need of help and he was the only one around. Feet pouding the hard Earth, she ran, clutching baby Teddy to her chest._**

**_"Severus! I need help!" Tonks cried_**

**_Looking around he rose an eyebrow at the sweat drenched witch, ran towards him._**

**_"Nymphadora" he sneered_**

**_Putting the hate of the name and Severus behind her Tonks clutched his arm "Please! Remus! He needs help! He got into a fight with Greyback and-"_**

**_"I know, why do you think I am here"_**

**_"...You know?!" Tonks shrieked "Why didnt you come sooner! Or bring help! You knew?!"_**

**_"Nymphadora please stop yelling, you are going to give me a head ache, and show me to where your husband is so I may give him this" he held up a violet colours liquid in a small vile_**

**_"What is that?"_**

**_"The thing that could save his life" Severus spoke calmly with a smirk_**

**_Still furious at him she growled but hurried to show him. She wasnt going to let Severus make her leave her husband to die, and if this was a trick she would make sure to get him back if it was the last thing she did, but for now, she just needed to try and save his life._**

**_When they got back to Remus and Greyback they were the same as before. Remus lay against the tree, soaked in his own crimson blood, running down his arm, face, stomach and legs. Greyback lay as ridgit as before, watching them with a scornful glare._**

**_Snape waisted no time. Walked swiftly, black cloak blowing in the wind, over to the fallen wizard. He uncorked the vile and vorced the liquid down his throat. Remus struggled, although Snape helped him he was weery, he should at least be able to ask questions but Snape was leaving him no room for that._**

**_In only seconds after the liquid's last drop ran down his throat... Remus blacked out completely..._**

* * *

**_"How many more times must I say it!" Remus heard Tonks snap at someone_**

**_"At least just once more Nymphadora" he then heard Severus, by the tone of his voice he knew he was smirking_**

**_"I apologise! I was wrong! Thank you! Now leave!" Tonks shouted_**

**_"Please madam, you must keep your voice down" came a new voice_**

**_Remus forced his eye lids to open and squinted at them, there were four figures over him, he lay on a soft bed, when he looked to the side he saw a small box like cuboard with a glass of water and a box of berties every flavour bean. When he looked back forward again he saw Tonks. Her hair was down to her shoulders, it was a mix of blond with pink highlights, slightly messy but not as bad as when she was with Greyback. Her normal heigh wearing her favourite wizard robes. Beside her stood Severus, tall, dark and scary as ever, his hair falling over his face as he smirked down at the younger witch. In front of them was a woman, she looked like a healer, with dark brown hair. Beside the healer was the one and only Dumbeldore. If possible he looked older than ever, his beard growing longer and his smile more welcoming that the thought of Greyback being put down._**

**_"Albus?" Remus croaked_**

**_"Remus, my dear, you need rest" Dumbledore smiled at him as Tonks hurried to his side_**

**_"Teddy?" he asked_**

**_"He is with my mother and father" Tonks whispered, arms around Remus' neck "I am so glad you're ok"_**

**_"Are you?" Remus asked her_**

**_"I am fine, a little bit of scratches here and there but otherwise I am fine" she sobbed smiling_**

**_Remus forced his arms up and around her, then held her to him and placed a gently kiss on the top of her head. She made another sob and held him closer. The healer hurried off to get some medicine for another patient while Albus invited Severus for tea to leave them alone._**

**_"I love you Dora" Remus whispered stroking the back of he hair_**

**_"I love you too Remus" she sobbed, lifting her head "I really thought I was going to lose you"_**

**_Remus smiled and leaned up, pulling her down slightly and placing a ever lasting kiss on her lips. The kiss exploded and Tonks felt like nothing could ruin the moment between her and Remus. Arms fastened so tightly it seemed impossible to break them apart._**

**_"True love Severus" Albus smiled as he left_**

**_"Sickening Albus" Severus sneered as he followed_**


	7. THE END

FINAL CHAPTER, THE PROLOGUE THINGY-MU-BOB! ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_"Ahhhh!" Remus gasped_**

**_"Sorry" Tonks blushed "Does it hurt?"_**

**_They had been back home for almost a month but Remus was still very sore. She had been trying to put ice packs on him but kept pulling back whenever he gave any sign of pain. Greyback had been taken to Azkaban, and locked away. They had come home and tried their hardest to get back into the usual routine they once had._**

**_"Its ok" he smiled and leaned back, holding a hand out to his son "Come 'ere Teddy" Teddy stood and stumbled over then looked up and squealed loudly._**

**_"PUPPY!" he cried and Tonks and Remus stared at him "PUPPY PUPPY!"_**

**_"...He just said" Tonks blinked_**

**_"PUPPY!" Teddy shouted again_**

**_Tonks squealed and jumped up, she ran and picked her son up, spinning him around as Remus laughed and watched them. She hugged her son and laughed then handed him to his father who held him and kissed his temple._**

**_Tonks went and fetched some brownies she had been given by Mrs Weasley, hoping to give something after not being there to help when she was taken. They were delicious, chocolate brownies with warm chocolate in the middle and caramel in the sides._**

**_She took that to the others and gave Remus some, ate a few herself, and as a treat, allowed Teddy to suck on some of the chocolate. It was a happy family._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_As they lay down in the bed Remus looked and saw Tonks staring at him. She leaned up and kissed him, arms around his neck, pulling him down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, when the kiss broke he rubbed his face against her hair and held her close._**

**_"I love you Remus" Tonks whispered, kissing his chest_**

**_"I love you Nymphadora" Remus whispered into her hair_**

**_"DONT! CALL ME! NYMPHADORA!"_**

**_Yes things were definatly back to normal for the three of them_**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND_**

**_Hope you liked it!_**


End file.
